possibility_managementfandomcom-20200214-history
PLab Possibilities List
These are things to do in Possibility Labs that build matrix and provide a different kind of necessary food from doing only personal process work. Doing too many personal processes in PLab can be deadly for PLab, because then people think ''they already know what will happen in a PLab when in fact, when I (Clinton Callahan) lead a PLab or TLab, ''I don't even know what is going to happen next. Adding a wide variety of additional experiences keeps the PLabs alive and evolving. Many of the following activities require that you purchase or prepare things beforehand. If you may think you must be an expert at the thing before you deliver that to your people, this is not true. You just need to be committed to serve your people. Often times, the best way to learn something is to teach it. Have Fun! #Hand-carve your own chopsticks and use them to eat meals including Haferflockenschleim and spaghetti. #Hand sew a cloth or leather pouch for your chopsticks. #Hand sew a cloth or leather pouch for your Possibility Stone for in your pocket or around your neck. #Hand-carve a wooden spoon that fits your own hand, use it for eating all your meals at the PLab. #Collect three stones and practice Stacking Rocks. #Go outside and learn to identify local edible plants, harvest them, cook and eat them for some of the meals. #Build a snowman or an igloo together in 30 minutes. #Play baseball all on one team. #New England style country dancing with a caller yelling out what to do next, folk dancing, square dancing, circle and line dancing. #Practice Intuition – build your intuition muscles, face and remove your blocks. #Sword work. #Mini vision quest in the woods. #Journey Into The Mountain. #Make short 3 minute film interviews with each person about the purpose of their life. Review them with feedback and coaching. #Practice starting a fire without matches. #Learn to identify the North Star and how to find it from other constellations such as Orion and Casseopia. #Build with leather and cord a sling (like David and Goliath) and practice using it to accurately throw stones. #Cut and grind to sharpness your own throwing knife out of steel bar stock, then practice knife throwing. #Carve your own wooden spear and practice spear throwing. #Practice making lock-pick tools and picking locks. #Do stagework – create scenes of low drama to high drama, healing, realization and transformation. #Sing until the song sings you. #Learn and sing Barbershop Quartet songs. #Telling stories about your family's heroes. If certain of your ancestors did not do what they did you would not have been born. Tell what these heroes did. Tell what you have done as a hero for future generations. #Practice juggling, also in pairs. #Use soft foam balls to do the Problems process (ask Nicola Nagel). #Do the Stellating Gremlin initiation. #Creating new centering exercises in small groups and teach them to the other small groups. #Practice new meeting technologies, such as: The Problem Is The Solution, Frying Pan, Phoenix Process, M.E.S.S. (Mayan Extraordinary Synergy System), Open Space (from Harrison Owen www.openspaceworld.org ), Wisdom Council (from Jim Rough www.dynamicfacilitation.com), etc. #Create exercises for practicing the 7 Core Skills of Possibility Management: contact, centering, being unhookable, holding and navigating space, going stellar with feelings, creating possibility, self-marketing. #Practice applying various Possibility Manager Tool Belt tools in stagework situations: disk of nothing, wand of declaration, bag of things, is-glue and dissolver, possibility stone, sword of clarity, voice blaster, clicker for going nonlinear, etc. #Doing self-surgeries, such as Trust Replacement Surgery, Sewing Up Brain Splits from childhood, Rewiring Fear so that fear equals fear, Bypassing Mind Machines (identifying the 5 kinds of Mind Machines as various survival strategies). #Practice making the bubble and the grounding cord, various ways to cleanse the bubble. #Practice holding personal bubble space and work space at the same time. #Practice splitting your Point of Origin, so that you put one part on the person or people you are serving, and one part on the source of a thoughtmap or distinction, so that you newly originate what you communicate specifically for that person or group and the information is coming directly from the source through you to them and not coming from your mind. #Practice using the Box as a one centimeter cube for farfetching. #Practicing The Box is Optional exercise. #Practice using the Feelings Orchestra to complete real incomplete emotions, such as if someone close dies (e.g. Nelson Mandela, who was close to all of us), someone loses a baby, or ends a relationship, if there is a natural disaster (e.g. hurricane in Philippines) to consciously connect in and grieve and rage and be afraid with the people. #Practice weaving baskets, making soap, making clothing, making paper, making pens from feathers and ink and writing poems, drawing with charcoal, body painting in men's culture and women's culture. #Practice men's and women's culture circles. #Bring in guest trainers for a day or half-day or evening to deliver a specific extra-special process or experience for participants. #Develop and deploy each person's "shtick." Shtick is a source of authentic humor (as opposed to unconscious Gremlin humor which is not appropriate in Training spaces). If you do not have your shtick then the nonlinear possibilities created through humor are missing. Your ''shtick ''is your personal style of humor and nonlinear quirks. Every Trainer needs to develop and deliver their unique personal shtick until it can fill up the whole space and take the space in nonlinear directions. Using your shtick is often a conscious use of your Gremlin. You already know that my personal shtick includes burping, farting, side-talking with Marion, being overwhelmed with surprise when big Gremlins or big Boxes show up, making exagerated or funny faces, Pirate jokes, eating gigantic plates of chocolate during Small Talk Cafés, watching action movies late at night, group hugs, and so on. Possibility Labs need your humor. Participants need do see your schtick. Participants need to fall in love with your playful enthusiasm for this work and for the simplicity of co-creating their bright future. PLabs are not just about battling people's Box and Gremlin to death. #And so on...